It Is Just Us Now
by MrsBloodTraitor
Summary: The night after the the Battle of Hogwarts, how Andromeda reacted to the news of her daughter and son-in-laws death. Andromeda and Teddy, meant to be a bitter-sweet moment and I am no good at ratng so I tend to rate everything T my first ever fanfic :P


Stood in the doorway seemed the safest place for Andromeda to be. She could see what was happening from where she was. When she was just stood in the doorway, she was able to watch the scene play out in front of her. Andromeda was able to see the crib in the small room, could hear the quiet sniffles of a baby boy getting ready to cry. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to take the step that would allow her to enter the room.

_Did Teddy know? At such a young age, was he able to tell something was wrong?_

While others across the country would be celebrating, or slowly rebuilding their lives back together again, Andromeda was stood at the doorway of her daughter's old bedroom. Her grandson's room, it was never meant to be a permanent arrangement. The thought caused her to wrap her arms protectively around herself. The sight of her wedding ring was not helping Andromeda to try and forget. The war had cost so much and now she was left with her orphaned grandson.

_No!_ Nymphadora and Remus were coming home. They had not left her as well. Not her little girl, she hadn't. They had to come home; they had no other choice in the matter, because Teddy needed them. The little boy needed his parents. Teddy was not meant to grow up without them in his life. Nymphadora was his mother, she was meant to be the one that hushed and soothed her grandson. Nymphadora and Remus were meant to be here for Teddy.

The rational part of Andromeda was telling her that Teddy was crying needed to go to her grandson. She had to hold him, reassure him that it was going to be alright. She had to be the one. She had to take care for him, look after him. Andromeda had to protect Teddy. She would not let anything happen to her grandson. She had to think about Teddy, he needed her.

Andromeda wanted to go to him. She wanted nothing more than to hold the little boy to her and not let go, just so that she knew she wasn't alone. But the moment that she steps into the room, it will all become true. The second that she picks Teddy up, Andromeda won't be able to deny any longer that there is just them two of them left now. It wasn't just them; Nymphadora was going to come home.

How she wanted to close her eyes and wake with Ted's arms around her. How she needed him to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. It would not be the first nightmare that she had. That was all the past months were a nightmare. They had been a nightmare since the moment that Ted had been forced on the run. Just she knew, this time she would not hear Ted murmuring that it was okay- at least she wasn't going to if she had any intention of keeping any scrap of sanity.

Teddy's cries were growing louder; Andromeda seemed to be able to hear them more clearly. Her grandson's sobs were breaking her from her thoughts, pulling her nearer to him. She had not consciously taken a single step in the room and yet Andromeda found herself stood next to the crib, looking down at her grandson. She had reached out to the little boy. Picking Teddy to up; she had hushed his cries, cradling him to her and stroking his tuff of hair, trying to reassure and calm the little boy.

Teddy's cries had calmed to the odd sniffles, Andromeda moved so that she was sat down on the chair in the corner of the room, keeping Teddy held to her. She had to stay calm, Andromeda knew that. She had to be here for her grandson. She would keep Teddy safe, happy. Andromeda was not going to fail to protect him. Her grandson was never going to be hurt; she would do everything she could to make sure that was true. Andromeda was not going to lose Teddy like she had everyone else.

"They are not coming back, Teddy. I am sorry. It is just you and me now," She had whispered when he had fallen quiet. Teddy's lip began to quiver again and Andromeda smiled slightly, allowing herself the delusion that her grandson could understand what she was saying to him. It was helping her to say it, to say they weren't able to come back, it was helping but hurting. Andromeda could feel her own tears trickling down her cheeks, leaving a wet trail there. "Hush, now" She had murmured stroking Teddy's cheek. "It is going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I am here."


End file.
